


Kiss It Better

by acheeseball



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheeseball/pseuds/acheeseball
Summary: Little self-indulgent drabble in which Murdoc and Ace make out, Murdoc gets reminded of his age, and Ace is nasty.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, not posting for a year and then heading from 3 installments of hardcore mettaton smut to a few comparatively tame sentences for a Gorillaz rarepair must be giving yall whiplash

“C’mon,” Ace urged. “It’ll be so much easier to kiss you if you let me sit you on that table.”

Murdoc scoffed. “I’m just saying, you don’t have to pick me up. I’m perfectly capable of getting up there on my own.”

Murdoc barely came up to Ace’s shoulders. It was a less than ideal situation for Murdoc’s ego. Typically it wasn’t an issue for him, since he had plenty of other ways to assert his presence, to varying degrees of indecency. It was when he was alone with Ace that his insecurity really began to shine through, since being alone with Ace usually involved at least a rough peck on the lips. To do that, Ace had to hunch over to reach Murdoc’s mouth. Feeling that short didn’t do much to bolster his pride.

Now, they were 5 minutes into a solid tooth-clacking makeout session, and without any sort of bed or couch to migrate to, Ace’s back was starting to ache.

“Yeah, duh, I know you can get up there by yourself,” Ace said, taking a second to pop his shoulders. “But that’s not romantic.”

“Mate, I say we forget the romance and get back to snogging. The photoshoot starts in five.”

Ace acted as if he didn’t hear anything. “Hold on to me, Muds.”

Before Murdoc had a chance to argue, Ace’s slender hands had firmly gripped the backs of his leather-clad thighs, and he had no choice but to cling to Ace’s shoulders to keep himself from falling backward. With some effort, Ace hoisted Murdoc up in his arms and set him down on the nearby table, a bit too fast for comfort.

“Ah, Ace, watch the tailbone,” Murdoc advised, wincing slightly. 

Ace quickly adjusted his hold on Murdoc. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Murdoc shifted himself backward on the hard surface. “Don’t just swing me around like a sack of potatoes, ya got that? I’m not exactly the paragon of youth.”

Ace chuckled through his teeth, his fingers toying with the edge of Murdoc’s belt. “Well at least I don’t have to bend over to kiss you now.”

Murdoc rolled his eyes and yanked Ace closer by the edge of his open shirt. They resumed kissing with vigor, now that Murdoc was at a more accessible height. Their bodies meshed, and the temperature between them rose. The skin-to-skin contact was proving to be almost too thrilling when the shoot was now fewer than 5 minutes away. Murdoc silently cursed the revealing outfits they’d been made to wear.

Ace’s hands found their way under Murdoc’s waistband, and not by a slight amount. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” Ace murmured, breaking away from Murdoc.

“What?”

“Your tailbone.” Ace leered at Murdoc mischievously.

Murdoc’s eyes widened, his face pricking with blush against his will. Ace’s fingertips were now teasing the outskirts of the area Murdoc had complained about, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him to stop. He sucked in a shaky breath.

“After the shoot, alright?” Murdoc grinned. “Horny bastard.”

“Takes one to know one,” Ace quipped. They both eagerly awaited their next moment alone.


End file.
